Together
by HopeF0rTomorrow
Summary: When the sky darkens and the rain dampens your soul, I promise son, whatever comes we'll face it... together. When fear threatens to separate us, we'll rise together.
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday. Like any other Tuesday, the same as any other day from Monday to Friday to be exact. A work day, an eight hour shift of Hank complaining about crime, androids, humans, cops… anything really. Connor manoeuvred his way around lines of cubicles expertly. A flurry of "Excuse me", "Sorry" and "Oops" escaped Connor's mouth with each person he managed to bump off of. Most smiled and laughed. Others didn't seem affected knowing their colleague's clumsy nature. Emily smiled brightly, Hank had made Connor aware of the effect he seemed to have on the fresh young detective who came in with the newest academy graduates.

Connor finally made it to his desk after what seemed like hours of rush hour traffic. He'd take chasing a deviant through the city over this any day. Instead he collapsed into his chair, his internal clock reminded him that it was only 10:32am and he had hours left on shift. Suddenly he heard the all to familiar sound of his partner's laugh.

"God Connor, you look exactly how I feel" The older man taking the courtesy to let his younger friend rest for a few seconds.

"Who decided that having a party in the middle of the department at 10am was a good idea anyway? Does no one have anything to be doing, like maybe something beneficial like catching murderers and solving cases? I thought that's what police officers were purposed for." He added with a sly smirk.

"Damn Connor who shit in your cornflakes? Your best friend, Gavin, is the one responsible for the whole get together. He seems to want to fuck one of the pups" Hank pointed straight over to the water cooler. He watched Connor's LED flash yellow as he scanned for Gavin in the crowd. He found him standing directly 10 feet away from the water cooler at a 67 degree angle, chatting to Elise another one of the 'pups'.

"Well Fowler should be telling him to get to work. There's a murder committed at least once a day and the stacks of paper on my desk are growing because incompetent idiots like Gavin"

"I thought you liked work? Something bout that pile of spaghetti you call a brain." Hank nudged his partner who just elbowed him back, laughing. "Guarantee 100% you wouldn't have the balls to say that straight to Fowler's face-"

He was cut short by the look in Connor's eyes as the Captain appeared behind him. Connor had to stifle a smile as he watched Hank's eyes roll back into his head.

"Hank, have you got a moment? I'd like to see you in my office if you aren't too busy." Connor had turned away by now afraid he would burst with laughter in any second.

"Connor. Take his key card and start reviewing the evidence seeing as you have nothing else of any importance to be doing. And for Christ's sake, wipe that damned smile from your face"

Connor took the plastic card from between his partner's fingers and began the journey across the room to the evidence storage facility. He watched as his colleagues became suddenly preoccupied with brown case files as the Captain marched through. Colleagues- co workers…. They were equal. Connor wasn't superior or inferior to them in any way which in fact granted him the rank of lieutenant.

The last few months had thought him that not all change was bad. Since the 224 days ago when he walked through the department for the first time, so much had changed mostly thanks to Markus and the peaceful revolution.

Connor stared at the keypad before inputting Hank's very ironic password, FuckingPassword. He watched in awe as the seemingly blank wall spun to reveal a collection of evidence from their most recent case, the murder of another human by a deviant. Connor was so distracted that he didn't notice something he usually would have. There was another pair of shoes walking downstairs, following him.

"Why good morning, plastic cop." Connor suppressed a groan as he heard the familiar nuisance otherwise known as Gavin Reed.

"You know there's laws against that now, Gavin." He softly retorted although he didn't turn around.

"I was just coming down to check up on you. Make sure you haven't lost your marbles. You aren't as fast as you should be, RoboCop. Slipping a bit?"

"I can assure you that we are close to completing the case and I'm sure I will work faster once you leave so I can focus." Connor tried feebly to deter Gavin but to no avail.

Suddenly Connor felt a hand on his back. He looked down and to his dismay he noticed that his holster was empty, his handgun in his desk drawer. It wasn't like he would need the weapon's help in overpowering Gavin anyway. Connor however was not in the mood. Tired, annoyed and oddly distant he spun on his heels to meet Gavin's cold eyes.

"You know how much I hate you? No, I despise you, perhaps more than I dislike your kind. But you, you really get under my skin with your little plastic face and superior technology throwing good cops out of jobs." The last sentence was practically spat out.

Gavin raised his fist ready to strike, he faked to see how the android would react. Nothing. This time he drew it high and released, knuckles connecting with Connor's jaw. He struck again. Once, twice on and on until Connor lost count. His general focus on the android's face but blows struck everywhere.

Connor's legs gave up, the only reason he still stood was the smaller cop's grip on his jacket pulling him to his feet. Connor was too tired to fight, perhaps to live. At least being deviant meant a death wish was truly a death wish. He wouldn't come back. At least this way if Gavin snapped his neck, he would die being a cop, not some depressed, guilt ridden, hunk of plastic killed by its own bullet. He laughed weakly at the thought of it all. "Deviant Hunter" more like sadistic the machine who killed innocents of its own kind.

He thought of Hank. He would be upset. No, no he wouldn't. He'd learn to live again like he had before. Connor wasn't some lifeline that held him on the right side of the railing. He didn't want to die without Hank knowing how much he appreciated him being his only family in this cruel life.

The only thing that brought Connor from his thought's was the fact that Gavin's hand had stopped connecting with his body. Hank. He could hear Hank.

"What the fuck are you doing Reed? Step the fuck away from my partner." Hank's gruff voice echoed around the room haunting it almost. He quickly disarms the cop, taking note of the splatters of Thirium on his clothes.

"Fuck. Connor, son." He watched as the younger detective fell weakly to his knees and the shock kicked in. He squeezed his eyes shut before quickly tucking his gun away, approaching his injured partner slowly.

Connor wrapped his arms around himself feebly trying to protect himself from the emotions that came in floods.

His head was spinning. The taste of blood on his tongue wretched. He heart pounding quicker until it felt like it would burst right from his chest. His eyes unfocused as the world tilts slightly. His breaths coming too fast and close together, his chest heaving more with each ragged breath. Even though he is kneeling the world seemed to cave in and suddenly there was a car parked right on his chest. Blood pounds in his ears as he softly sways. His mouth hangs open, his tongue as rough and dry as the Sahara. It was becoming a contest between his throat and heart, which one was going to kill him first?

Connor leans back, resting his head on the cool wall until the idea that seeps through his veins reaches his brain. He brings his head forward and slams it backwards. It doesn't stop the pain searing through his body but hopefully this way it'll end quicker.

Hank rushes over making sure not to touch the swaying android. Connor's scaring him now more than any other scene he's ever seen. He's terrified. His heart shattering slowly as his watches the young man he considers a son, intentionally smashing his head off the wall. Gavin can't watch as his head hangs low.

"Connor, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to stop you from hurting your head. You're safe now." Hank slowly slips a hand behind Connor's head. The kid's blood is dripping down Hank's knuckles and arms. He barely sees the warning signs as Connor swiftly reaches for his gun and raises it. Hank's eyes widen in horror as instinct kicks in and he knocks the gun out of shooting range of Connor's head. He pries the gun from Connor's fingers before throwing it.

No one else can see them but Connor, as fear sets deeply into his nerves and the cold red hands wrap around his throat, squeezing tightly. He imagines the Traci with her hands round the guy's throat from the Eden Club. He keels onto his side, legs kicking out as he tries to escape the roaring pain and inability to breathe. Burning tears run down his face. Gasps scratching the back of his throat as he tries to draw in air, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. His stress levels climbing rapidly as the LED on the side of his head blinks a fiery red. He's going to die lying on the evidence room floor, suffocated by his own fear. His hands claw, tearing at his skin. Hank's now screaming for help.

Hank can only watch as his partner and friend writhes in pain. He composes himself before shouting at Gavin.

"Gavin do something please, get someone. I can't watch him die" Gavin does what he's told as he runs up the stairs. Hank gently scoots closer to Connor asking permission to assess the young man.

"Connor I need to be able to help you, I need you to let me. I have to check for injuries, son." His voice is soft and quiet, quivering slightly. He strains to hear Connor.

"C-can't bbreathe. I-I'm s-ssorry Hhank. " Tears fall from both of the detectives' eyes as a blood curdling scream escapes the youngster's mouth.

Quickly Hank kicks into action as he watches his friend's legs give up and his head lolling to the side. He undoes Connor's tie, not bothering to undo his shirt buttons as he tears open his shirt.

* * *

Gavin runs quite literally into Captain Fowler as he tries to get help for Hank and Connor.

"F-fowler… I need help, please" His voice shook as he stares at his Captain in shock.

"What is it Reed? What has you in such a shamble eh?" He smiled comically at the pain-in-the-ass detective. His smile falls from his face when he saw Gavin's eyes fill with tears.

"My God, Reed." He pointed at his shirt. "You're covered in-"

"I hurt Connor real bad Capt'n and I think he's dying. He didn't even fight and he's a deviant and that means he gonna die for good and-" His legs threatened to give way as he watched Fowler radio for back up.

"Calm down, kid. We're going to get help for Connor. Show me where he is and tell me what happened"


	2. Chapter 2

Hank looked at his partner's chest. He didn't know anything about androids. Sure he knew first aid but the was for a human. Connor knew everything about human first aid but Hank had been to lazy to think about learning stuff for Connor. "Androids don't get sick" Connor's words rang in his head. Softly he ran his hands over Connor, trying to assess broken parts. God did androids have anything that resembled ribs? They can breathe right? He was completely lost. He didn't have a clue and Connor was going to die because he was a selfish, lazy idiot. Instead he pulled his jacket around Connor and hoisted him onto his lap.

"Hey Con, you know I love you ok." He stared down as Connor blinked rapidly to try and focus.

"Hhank.. I-ii really t-hought I-I wanted to di-" Hank sobbed into his dark hair, how could he not have noticed that Connor felt this way.

"Pplease d-ddont leave m-e Hank." It felt like his heart was being torn out and stomped on every time Connor let out a whimper.

* * *

Gavin nearly fell down the stairs with the Captain. He had the urge to tell the medic in tow to hurry up. When he finally turned the corner he nearly collapsed. All he could see was Hank's back with Connor undoubtedly held in his arms. The medic barged past the two cops as they stood frozen. They knew if Connor died it would certainly kill the older man. Slowly Gavin wobbled forward and peered at Connor's face. The Thirium was still leaking from multiple cuts on his face courtesy of Gavin and his eyes were closed. The LED on the side of his face blinked slower still a vivid red. Hank was bloodier than Connor something Gavin tried to not take notice in. Connor's eyes opened quickly before he set into a coughing fit. Coughing while not being able to breathe was sure to be painful and the pain in Connor's eyes made painful a loose word.

"Oh no please, God no. No no no please. Connor." Hank cradled Connor as Thirium leaked from his mouth, the confirmation of some kind of internal injury.

"Hhhank p-please…" Connor choked barely audible. "Ddont g-give upp. I-i loove y-y-" His words cut of by another waves of Thirium coating his lips.

The medic's eyes widened as she swiftly took her radio and called for a stretcher. She asked Hank to help her as she took Connor from his lap and lay him on the floor with Hank's folded jacket acting as a pillow. Connor's body shook violently while he let out a scream of agony which was followed by the gurgling noises one assumed were him choking on his own blood. Hank held Connor's head steady with one hand taking his pulse and when the shaking stopped he cried as Connor's LED slowed blinking and turned a lifeless grey.

"NO. NO. CONNOR. No please Connor please." Hank's screams were heard throughout the department as he desperately searched for life in his friend.

"Breathing?"

"No."

"LED?"

"No."

"Pulse?"

"...No."

Hank got up and took Connor from the ground, the stretcher would take far too long. Connor was much lighter than he imagined which wasn't a good sign. He slipped his arm underneath Connor's neck and knees. He hoisted him up and with numb legs climbed the stairs. Officers stopped to watch as Hank walked through the maze of cubicles toward the door. Some watched the face of the lieutenant which was worried and frightened. Others watched those who followed. Most eyes wandered to Connor. His eyes still half open, agony etched on his face, Thirium coating the floors beneath him.

Hank practically threw Connor into the ambulance as he jumped in beside him. He watched as the paramedics worked on Connor. One went to dress his head while the other set up a Thirium infusion.

"Minor damage to his Thirium regulator but the head wound is bad and he has some internal damage and bleeding. Body is overheating. Start resuscitation attempts" Hank watched the two young women as the spoke in jargon he couldn't understand, moving in synchronised flurries as the attempt to bring Connor back to life.

God he wished he hadn't came in the ambulance. Watching their attempts to save his son were heartbreaking. Every minute or two, Connor's body would jolt, his head falling to the side, eyes that once held life staring straight through him.

Please Lord tell me this is a dream. Lord if this isn't a dream, don't take away another of my sons. Hank wasn't a praying man but dire situations called for desperate measures.

"I have a pulse! It's thready and week but we have him back" Hank raised his eyes to the roof of the ambulance. Hank watched as the blonde paramedic forced Connor's head back to force some kind of tube down his throat as he fought to resist it

Thank you.

Hank spent hours staring at the warm walls of the relatives room. No one had objected to him being the human relative of an android. Slowly he drifted into a slumber.

He was walking on numb legs through some kind of forest. There was a lake filled with the kind of little fish that Connor likes, the kind he promised he would buy for Connor. He had promised that a month ago. Why had Connor not reminded him? Connor always remembered that kind of thing.

"I don't want to be a burden lieutenant"

"You could never be a burden to me, Con"

Hank had been taken aback by the younger's preposition. How could Connor think he was a burden, especially to him. He should have told Connor that he loved him, did he know? He needs to know.

"Connor, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to stop you from hurting your head. You're safe now"

Connor had deliberately smashed his head off the walls, he had taken Hank's gun. He didn't want live anymore. He hadn't blocked any of Reed's attacks. Why? How had he been so blind. Connor wanted to die and Hank hadn't even noticed. He knew he wouldn't come back this time, it would be permanent.

Hank found himself running. Why? He didn't know, he didn't have control over his legs anymore. He ran straight to a wall. A seemingly blank wall that spun and held the lifeless body of his best friend. He dropped to his knees, sinking softly into the soft April grass.

"Hank I was dying and you couldn't see it, you couldn't save me. YOU killed me Hank, you let me die"

Connor's head fell forward, Thirium coating the grass. The gaping hole at the back of his head started to grow until it consumed the boy Hank called a son.

Again he found himself running. This time to a set of doors. He didn't slow, pushing them open. It smelled strongly of antiseptic inside. A hospital. No. Not hospitals. He found a room, a single room, the only room on the right at the end of the corridor.

Quietly, Hank entered watching the white-washed walls. He watched as the seat by the bed was taken by a hunched shadow. He approached aprehensively. The seat was taken by himself, a very sleep deprived version of himself. One he hadn't seen since the young days with Connor. He could only watch as the scene played out.

"I-i ii'm sorrry hHank"

"It's ok, son. You rest now"

The machines nearby screamed as Connor's LED, a rapid crimson, slowed and faded to grey. His eyes were closed in a somewhat peaceful manner. Hank placed the paler hand onto Connor's chest. He ran a hand through Connor's hair, fixing it so he looked more like his Connor. Hank bent before placing a kiss on the lifeless figure's forehead. YOU FUCKING IDIOT.. WHY DID YOU NOT DO THAT WHEN HE WAS ALIVE? The real Hank grabbed Connor and shook him.

"Come on, Con. Wake up. Tell me some bullshit about how your predecessor was destroyed. Just say something"

Hank screamed into the oblivion as he watched fake Hank bury his second son willingly, without a fight. No begging just acceptance.

* * *

Hank bolted awake. His heart raced. He noticed the nurse standing by the door. He needed to get a grip before he got himself sectioned by being a loony. Anxiously he willed the nurse to walk faster to no avail. They walked through children's reception where colourful fish swam in a glass paradise. Then they trekked through corridor after corridor until they came to the one from his dream. No. He wasn't going to watch Connor die. He went to enter the room but stopped.

"If something happens, what do I do?" Recalling the terrors from his nightmare he questioned the young nurse.

"There's a panic button to the right of Connor. Stop panicking Lieutenant, he's a strong boy." She gently squeezed his arm.

"I guess I better explain as simply as I can. Connor suffered many injuries which usually wouldn't provoke what happened today. Yes, he was assaulted pretty bad but his healing capabilities could usually take care of that. Connor's body suffered from extensive stress and subsequently he had a strong panic attack. He also banged his head up pretty bad. The other thing was his biocomponents that work as lungs were damaged. Androids don't necessarily need to breathe but it regulates their body temperature. Connor went into shock as a result."

Hank just stared at her in awe. So to put it in simple words: Connor was unstable, physically and mentally. God give him strength, he was going to need it. Slowly he opened the door. His heart nearly hit the floor, bile climbed in his throat. Connor looked paler than the sheets. The array of machines made him look even smaller. Hank approached the bed, taking a pale hand into his. It was shockingly cold.

"Con, c'mon kid. It's time to wake up." He gently stroked Connor's hand, lifting it to his face. In a comforting gesture, Hank brushed the stray hairs from Connor's forehead. Suddenly, a small whisper registered in Hank's ears.

"Hank, are you there?"

"Of course I am, son. Open your eyes." He did as he was told. Blinking rapidly he focused on his partner's face. He felt horrible, he was the reason for the sadness in Hank's eyes and that pain hurt more than physical pain. He slowly pulled his head to face the other way, tears running down his face.

"You need to leave"

"Conn-" Hank started but he was cut off. "LEAVE. NOW! YOU NEED TO GO." The command came out in a sob as Hank pulled his arms around the weeping detective. Running his hand through the younger's hair, he whispered words of comfort to him.

"It's ok, I got you, I got you. You're safe now. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know, D- Hank. Everything just felt so hopeless. I didn't mean to upset you." He silently prayed that the slip of his tongue would go unnoticed and it did.

"We'll get through it together, me and you. We always do, don't we? Now rest kid, we'll talk later." Connor lay his head against Hank and slowly accepted the abyss as he listened to the rhythmic thump.

"We'll get through it. Together."


End file.
